He Lived, and now so did I
by Rosie
Summary: One shot. Tifa’s POV. High up in the Highwind Tifa can only watch in horror as Cloud’s final battle reaches its climax. Based on the film Advent Children


**He lived, and now so did**

**Summary**: Tifa's POV. High up in the Highwind Tifa can only watch in horror as Cloud's final battle reaches its climax

* * *

The cheering and laughing died instantly upon my lips.

The way he staggered was not natural, I shifted my gaze through the windows of the Highwind from the victorious Cloud to two figure half standing a short distance away.

Through the pouring rain I could see the damage done to him and I screamed causing all those around me to stop in their tracks and look out of the nearest window too.

The remaining foes Yazoo and Loz were struggling to stand but somehow still have the strength to fire a shot from Loz's gunblade, hitting its target squarely in the back. It was a move that only a coward would make, but at the end of the line that was to be expected, a move worthy of these two low lives.

I watched with bated breath as Cloud slowly rose from his crouching position clutching his wound, a snarl forming on his pale lips.

As if in slow motion I watching in horror as he turned and set off running hard, his blade catching the concert creating sparks as he ran full long towards them. I screamed his name even though I knew he could not hear me, someone shouted to land immediately. I felt the ship respond to Cid's touch but I knew it was gesture too late to him, my beloved Cloud as Loz and Yazoo raised their Materia loaded arms already costing a spell as Cloud leapt into the air exposed and unstoppable.

The three of them met in a blinding white flash which lit the sky for miles around. As the dust began to clear I watched dreading what I would see, my cheeks were damp with tears and I shouted loudly for Cid to land.

The ground neared and I ran for the heavy metal door, throwing it open against the harsh words of my companion as air rushed into the air ship making it unstable.

Nothing mattered to me now, expected him.

I leapt over the railings landing smoothly and flew into the dust cloud calling his name until my voice was hoarse.

The engines died down, the others were calling his name and mine, searching for the both of us like lost lovers in a forest.

Nothing answered our calls, my heart was beating painfully fast against my ribs as if it was about to burst from my chest and break in two. Finally my feet caught something hard and I stumbled several paces, struggling to locate what I had tripped on in the settling dust.

The swirling dust clung stubbornly to moisture on the blade and leather bound hilt, but there was no mistaking the colour that lay beneath the layer of dust and dirt as I wrapped my fingers around his sword tightly. The bright red blood was sticky and still warm beneath my hands, I sobbed loudly collapsing into a broken heap.

Hearing my cries of pure agony the others crowned around me, their eyes avoiding his bloody icon. Above me Yuffie sobbed quietly her cheeks damp with tears also.

I heard them scrambling around searching for him high and low, but deep down inside I knew he had gone, gone to a better place where he could finally find peace.

* * *

Marlene and Denzel came running out the bar as we approached, I could see there were about to run into me expecting to embrace them tightly but I would not. They stopped dead in their tracks trying to understand what had made me so upset.

Suddenly Marlene moved towards me and took my hand in her and pulled. With my red puffy eyes I slowly looked at her determined face and sober expression, she knew something that I did not, something important.

Weakened from my loss I did not argue as she continued to pull at me wrist leading me away, deep into what remained of sector three.

Amongst the ruined city remained the church, I was mildly surprised to see so many people heading towards it, the orphaned children of the city seemed to be drawn to it as if by magic. I could feel something was about to happen, but I knew what ever it was it would not be the same without him by my side. I felt too broken and weak Marlene had to force me inside and through the flowerbed. The crowd of children parted as we pushed our way through; again I was mildly surprised by what now sat in the middle of the flowerbed – a giant pool of water which certainly wasn't there yesterday.

I began to cry again, my tears were blinding me to reason why Marlene had bought me here; I was upset he had gone, and here I was standing in her church, she who had won his heart instead of me. I felt suddenly bitter towards her, and yet angry with myself – I had let fight alone when he needed us, I let him suffer, let him die.

My emotions were muddled, I was obvious to the children and Marlene tugging fiercely at my hand, it was only when I was pushed or was I thrown into the pool of water and submerged next to someone else did I find myself again through my pain and anguish.

He lay still floating upon the water, his eyes closed, but I saw no hurt to his body or pain upon his face. At least he was a peace in his final hour. I touched his face and was surprised to find it still warm and a tickle to breath escaped his lips.

He was alive.

My heart skipped a beat, I had to be sure. Again I moved my hands across his mouth feeling with delight his breath against my hands. Swiftly without thinking I knelt down next to him and kissed him. I felt the muscles in his face and jaw respond and I saw his eyes flicker open, as soon as he registered who it was kneeling beside him he responded to my kiss cupping my head in his hands.

He lived, and now so did I.


End file.
